


McGonagall finds the Marauders

by NeverHadThePlot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confused McGonagall, Humor, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor McGonagall keeps finding animals in the supply cupboards, she is confused by this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McGonagall finds the Marauders

Every now and then McGonagall would open locked supply closets to find animals in them. Often it would be a rat, it would squeak and dart out of the room before she had chance to do much but recognize that it was a rat. Sometimes it would be a black dog, she assumed it had taken to wandering the castle as it had no collar to claim ownership. And once, inexplicably, she had found a stag. It trotted down the corridor and disappeared before she had gathered her wits enough to follow.

And then there was the time that she opened the supply closet to collect some fresh ink to find Remus Lupin asleep with the dog in his lap.

“Mr Lupin, whatever are you doing in here?” she asked.

“Huh?” he mumbled incoherently as she woke him up. “Oh, Professor. Thank Merlin, I’ve been in here for hours,” he said, scrambling to his feet.

“Why are you in here?” she demanded to know.

“Oh, well I heard whining coming from inside, so I opened the door, then someone shoved me inside and locked it.” Remus had always been the better of the four of them at lying.

“I see. Do you have any idea who pushed you in? Or why, in fact, there is a giant black dog in here?”

“N-no Professor,” he said on a yawn. She gave him a searching look.

“Very well. Perhaps you should go to bed. I’ll deal with the d-” She looked around herself, the dog having vanished (Remus having sufficiently distracted her enough for Padfoot to slip away). “Where did the dog go?”

“I d-d-don’t know Professor,” Remus yawned. “Goodnight.”

Sirius, James and Peter were howling with laughter by the time Remus reached to dormitory.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own Harry Potter or the characters, i just borrowed them.


End file.
